battle_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert(Stage)
Desert is a stage in Battle Run and is more difficult than the stage Harbor because of moving obstacles and abnormal platforming. The background depicts several canyons and waterfalls. Desert is the only stage that contains moving obstacles. Obstacles There are 5 obstacles in the stage Desert. 2 are harmful, and 5 are un harmful. 'Harmful Obstacles' 'Cactus' The Cactus is a harmful obstacle in the stage Desert. It depicts a thin but tall cactus with spikes along the edges. It will kill a player or pet on contact. Since the Cactus is tall it is impossible to jump over it when you're right next to it. 'Spiked Block' Spiked Blocks are harmful obstacles in the stage Desert. They depict a large brown block with spikes on either one of it's sides. This obstacle can be tricky since some of them can move. It is advised to be careful with these obstacles as one can move and kill you or your pet. This is the only obstacle that moves in the game (similar to catapult, only catapult is not a harmful obstacle). Non Harmful obstacles 'Small Hill' Small hill is a non harmful obstacle on this stage, it appears to be a small jump or two tall and is very easy to avoid, sometimes it may be harder when obstacles are on it. It looks like a pile of rocks and a couple small other things on it. 'High Platforms' High platforms are another simple un harmful obstacle, it is something commonly seen in a lot of stages and are really smaller than other ones tho, there are only a couple parts in this stage that have these platforms, mostly it's just the ground level 1 ones. 'Rocky peeks' Rocky peeks are non harmful but dangerous, if you make a wrong move, you could find your character falling to the ground from a really high ground level. These may look fine to most, it to some, they are almost impossible to get past without falling in. Music Theme The music theme for this stage sounds what should be modern western music. Category:Q Category:W Category:E Category:R Category:T Category:Y Category:U Category:I Category:O Category:P Category:A Category:S Category:D Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:Z Category:X Category:C Category:V Category:B Category:N Category:M Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:15 Category:14 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:6' Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:@ Category:$ Category:( Category:): Category:; Category:' Category:" Category:- Category:! Category:= Category:/ Category:+ Category:? Category:· Category:™ Category:€ Category:` Category:^ Category:¥ Category:« Category:» Category:© Category:® Category:& Category:£ Category:¢ Category:¡ Category:% Category:Q\ Category:~